heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.10.15 - The Fish meets the Canary
Gotham's Waterfront isn't really a nice place to be during the day. After dark the tour boats stop running and the yachts are all moored securely, leaving the docks open to Gotham's less savory populace. The low rumble of a motorcycle engine preceeds the headlight announcing a new arrival to the neighborhood. New for the moment, but not unknown. The petite blonde rider wearing leather and fishnets already has something of a reputation in this part of town, and she finds things to be remarkably quiet. Kaydin had swam along the ocean and came to this new town. and during the day he found it to be a little intimidating and when night came, he was mugged at least once and beaten them off. He was walking along the street when a bike comes roaring down and he turns to face her before leaping out of the way with superhuman agility. The bike's headlight sweeps around a corner, flashing across the tall man with long hair and tattoos. The unusual armor is what distracts her, and Dinah barely manages to lock up the brakes when he leaps out of the way. Bringing the bike to a (mostly) controlled stop, she calls out. "Hey!" The headlight prevents him from getting a good look at her, and out of habit she keeps it shining as she props the bike up on its kickstand and dismounts. Kaydin rolls and recovers to his feet in one movement and when the light comes, he raises a hand to block it from his eyes. The depths of the ocean caused atlanteans to have great night vision, so bright light tends be a bit blinding. What Dinah may notice as well as the armor, is a clear mask over his lower face, almost like a breathing mask. "Can you dim that please?" He asks calmly, politely. Long hair, tattoos, weird armor. And he says please. Dinah reaches over to switch off the headlight. Booted feet scrape softly on the pavement as she approaches, bold for a woman much less one her size. "Not a lotta call for good manners in this part of town." she remarks casually. And now that the lighting begins to settle into Gotham's cutomary gloom she's all blonde hair, black leather, and fishnets. "You lost?" "On the surface? Always." Kaydin says as he looks to her and tilts his head. "So this is another city on the surface? Gotham?" He asks curiously. "Not as cheery as that other city, but I always expect the surface world to be dangerous." He says as he bows his head. "I am Kaydin, Former soldier of Atlantis." He says calmly. Dinah thinks she recognizes the accent, pausing a comfortably social distance from the man while he talks. "Atlantis?" Yeah, she's heard of Atlantis, thanks to her connections in the Justice League. "Former soldier. Sounds like a story in there. I'm the Black Canary, member of the Justice League and Gotham's unofficial citizen's watch." Translation: vigilante. "Call me Dinah, if you wish." Kaydin nods as he looks her over. "So one of the champions of the surface." Kaydin says and nods. "I...was banished from Atlantis. A man attacked my sister...she was full of life and now she is catatonic, and hardly smiles. I went to make him realize what he did, we struggled and he tried to use my sword against me but I killed him. Because of my service to the military I was banished instead of killed. I want to still serve my king, you know him as Aquaman, so I have come to the service to aid him with the champions of the surface." He explains calmly. Dinah nods slowly, folding arms over her chest as he explains further. "I know Aquaman through the League, yes. Whatever you did or didn't do in Atlantis, you're welcome in Gotham as far as I'm concerned." She looks him over again, noticing his sword this time. "Armed or not, Kaydin, this really isn't the best part of the city. Do you have a safe place to stay?" "The seas are always a safe place for me. Other then that I have managed to join the group in metropolis calling themselves the Titans, but I am hoping to try and find my king, to warn him. There is a woman, an atlantean with power to control water with her mind and she seeks to usurp and kill our king and take Atlantis for herself. If you see him will you please tell him?" He asks with concern. Dinah raises both brows at that, and she nods. "Of course." Reaching into her jacket pocket, she produces a card in gloved fingers and offers it to him. "If you need anything, call me at this number." Her name is written on the back, along with a cell number, but the front of the card is the address for a flower shop: Sherwood Florist, in Gotham. "Take care of yourself, Kaydin, and don't be a stranger." And with that, it's back to the bike and patrol. Category:Log